Good News at Hogwarts!
by HollyGolightly
Summary: In a world where Voldemort doesn’t exist, Harry Potter is a popular Quidditch hero at Hogwarts. What will fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger do when she falls for Harry who only has eyes for golddigger Cho Chang? HHR
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

GOOD NEWS at Hogwarts!

Summary: In a world where Voldemort doesn't exist, Harry Potter is a popular Quidditch hero at Hogwarts. What will fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger do when she falls for Harry who only has eyes for gold-digger Cho Chang?

Caveat: Alternate Universe. Characters OOC. Based upon the musical GOOD NEWS (1947). JK Rowling owns the setting and the characters.

Don't forget to review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Welcome to Hogwarts in a world where Voldemort and the Deatheaters never existed. A time when the wizarding community was at peace. A time when NEWTS and Quidditch dominated the students' minds.

It was the beginning of the school year and all the students had finally settled in. Due to the ever-increasing size of the student body, Professor Dumbledore has authorized that a village be built along the outskirts of the castle in order to house the 6th and 7th years. The Head Boy and Head Girl or Prefects of their respective houses in will supervise these buildings so to give the older students a sense of freedom. Classes and meals will still be held inside the castle.

Ginny was especially thrilled to start the school year living outside the castle. Her best friend, and roommate Hermione Granger was made Head Girl. Living with four brothers was not easy, and she particularly welcomed this opportunity.

Checking her watch, she quickly made her way out the door and down the front porch stairs. Seamus, Neville and Lavender waved as Ginny rushed past a group of students sitting on the steps over to them.

"Hey Ginny!" Seamus greeted.

"Hey guys," Ginny replied.

"We're going to watch Quidditch practice," said Neville, "Do you want to come?"

"No, thank you. I'm off to class," she frowned.

Neville glanced past her, "Hey look!" he nudged his head, "There's the headmaster."

Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore and an extremely pretty girl with long black hair walk through the front doors.

"Wow, get a load of that!" Seamus dropped his jaw.

"Who is it?" Neville asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "She's the new student living in our building."

"A transfer from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Ginny added with a touch of aristocratic tone in her voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And I do hope you like it here Miss Chang," the Headmaster said graciously, extending his hand.

"I love it already, Professor Dumbledore," Shaking his hand, Cho grinned enthusiastically, "You've been absolutely _charmant_."

"Goodbye then," said Professor Dumbledore disappearing back through the doors.

"Au Revoir," she called back. Cho took in her surroundings. Noticing that every male student around the porch was jaw-dropped and staring at her, she smirked and with a wave of superiority, strolled, slowly and seductively down the stairs.

She spotted Ginny on the sidewalk and made her way towards the group. "Hello, Ginny," she waved.

"Hello Chang," Ginny replied. She turned to the group to formally introduce her. "Everybody, this is Cho Chang." She motioned her hand at Cho.

"Hey Cho," greeted the two jaw-dropped Gryffindors in unison.

Cho smiled sweetly and nodded to each of the boys, "Enchantee. Enchantee." With that, she walked off with a slight sway in her hips.

"Hey, wait till Harry Potter gets a load of that!" said Seamus as he stared after her.

Ginny sighed, "How men will fall for a pretty face."

"You said it," Lavender agreed, shaking her head.

Neville tapped Ginny on the arm, "Last chance to go to the Quidditch Pitch."

"Oh shit! I'm late for Potions!" Ginny now realized, "So long kids!" she yelled before rushing off to the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a grueling Quidditch practice, the team, covered in dirt and sweat, marched into Gryffindor locker room. Oliver Wood, former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was asked by Professor McGonagall to coach the team shortly after he graduated.

As the team unloaded their equipment, Wood brought on one of his famous post-practice pep talks.

"Everyone, I hate to say it, but that was a pretty nice practice," he began by giving everyone notes, "Katie, watch your passing. Potter, nice catch on the snitch." Wood shifted his attention to the redheaded player wiping his face with a towel. "And Weasley," he said grimly, "I'll get to you later."

Wood looked over at Dean, an alternate member that will most likely spend most of his time on the bench. Donned in his spotless Quidditch robe, he started running in place over by the lockers.

"What are you doing?" asked Wood.

"I'm just warming it up," Dean explained, "Can't hang up a cold uniform."

Wood shook his head, "Come on Dean, take that uniform off."

Dean stopped running, a look of disappointment flushed over his face, "But I never get to wear it. I like to keep it on till the last minute." He looked down at his robes, "I even rub a little dirt on it just to convince myself I'm on the team," he admitted sheepishly.

Harry patted him on the back as he went for his locker. "Don't worry Dean," he assured him, "You'll get off the bench this year."

"I hope so," Dean replied glumly, "All the girls want Quidditch stars."

"Well, I guess that's about all," Wood announced, "You can go to the party tonight."

The team responded with a roar of cheers.

"And you can stay out till 10:00," Wood finished.

The team responded with a series of groans.

"Listen, you crybabies!" Wood bellowed, "You're not going to be so social this year. We're not running a wizard's chess tournament. I want you all out for early practice!" His voice echoed throughout the room, "And don't forget, he warned, "this is just the beginning. The first game against Slytherin is just a week off!"

Wood went over to Harry, who was retrieving a towel from his locker. He gave his seeker a big pat on the back, "Good going Potter," he said, "You'll be better than last year."

"We're going to win every game this year," Harry boasted, "Gryffindor will win the cup!"

"Don't say it," Wood warned him tentatively, "Think it, but don't say it out loud. The evil spirits don't like it. And another thing, Harry" he added, "You've got to stay away from girls this year. Remember, you're a Quidditch player, not Casanova."

"Don't worry," Harry reassured him, "Girls won't interfere with how I play. I can take them or leave them."

Wood eyed over at Ron, now sitting on one of the benches near the lockers "I wish another player could say the same."

The coach sat down beside his Keeper and asked sternly, "Where were you today?"

"Right here by the goals," Ron muttered.

"Oh yeah?" said Wood, "Your delicate body may have been there, but that head of yours was off someplace."

"You're right coach," he replied, "but it's not what you think." Ron had the disturbing privilege of witnessing Ginny and Michael Corner snogging at the Burrow this past summer. After that break up, Ron vowed to protect his baby sister by scaring off every guy that fancies her.

"I'll be alright," Ron told him, "I read somewhere that you shouldn't have any repressed hostilities," he explained, "If you got something inside if you, you should let it come out." Ron raised his voice so that everyone in the room can hear him, "So I want to announce right now," he stood up abruptly, "That if I catch anyone near my baby sister Ginny, I'll kill him!"

Dean, who was in the process of taking off his uniform gulped nervously at the sound of this.

"Wow," one of the teammates replied, "That's love."

After a nice shower and a change of clothes later, Harry and Dean were the only ones left in the locker room.

"Come on Dean, hurry up," said Harry; after he finished tying his shoes, "We better get going."

Dean adjusted his sweater, "Hey Harry, have you met the new bombshell yet?"

"Who?"

"The new transfer from the Beauxbatons, Cho Chang. She's staying over at the girls Gryffindor house," he answered, "And she's burning up Hogwarts inch by inch. Haven't you seen her?"

Harry chuckled, "I let the girls come to see me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, the girls started to organize for the party, which was to be held at the girls Gryffindor house. As Head Girl, Hermione does not approve of having any house-elves working for them. So all the girls got together to decorate, set out refreshments and store away anything that could be used as a Quaffle.

"If I do anymore of this, I won't have strength for the party," Ginny complained to Lavender, who was feeling as exhausted as she was.

"What do you need strength for? The boys' curfew is at 10."

"That's just the team," Ginny replied, "I'm through with Quidditch players who has to be in by 10." A smile grew on her lips, "My new passion is Dean Thomas."

Overhearing, Parvati said, "That skeleton? He's got about as much appeal a string bean. He's nothing."

"Yeah, he's nothing," responded Ginny, "He's on the alternate team. He can stay out all night," a dreamy expression moved across her face. "I'm mad about him."

"Does the lucky boy know about this?" Lavender laughed

"No," she answered beaming, "but he will tonight."

Just then, one of the Gryffindor girls marched down the stairs enraged. "Of all the nerve, she can't do this to me!" she screamed, "Where's Hermione?"

The girls in the living room gathered around her. "Hey look at that thing! What is that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the hot pink and silver garment draped over her arm.

"Cho Chang's dress robe," she announced in a huff.

The girls stared at the pink vibrant robe, covered in sparkling silver strands. Subtle it was not.

"She made me fix it for her," the girl continued, "I don't have to do that! I'm going to tell Hermione."

"Come on," said Ginny, "she's in the kitchen."

The group followed them into the kitchen where a bunch of students were preparing the refreshments for tonight.

"Hermione!" the girl with the garment called out, "Hermione!"

"I'm over here!" Hermione responded from under the sink. She has been spending the past hour examining it to see what the problem was.

The girl crouched down to Hermione's level. "Hermione, do you know what she asked me to do? Sew some beads on her dress."

"Who does she think she is, Marie Antoinette?" Hermione replied, her face hidden under the sink, "Hand me my wand, would you?"

"Maybe you can say something to her," the girl pleaded.

"I don't know what'd I like to say to her," she said, "Hey, hand me a rag, would you?"

Hermione poked her head out to retrieve the rag when the pink, shimmering robe caught the corner of her eye. She immediately stopped working on the sink and crawled out. "Holy smoke!" she exclaimed, getting on her feet.

She picked up the garment from the girl and examined it, "Is this the robe?"

"What do you think of it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wanted to say that it looked as if it came out of the Las Vegas showgirl's dressing room. "Where does it need fixing?" she asked.

The girl quietly murmured, "It doesn't anymore. I fixed it."

"You didn't!"

"Well," she explained, scratching her head, "I already fixed it before I remembered to get mad."

Hermione, with the robe in hand, made her way past the girls, "I think I better go have a little talk with Miss Chang."

"Don't have harsh words with her," one of the girls reasoned, "She's new and doesn't know any better."

"You're right." Hermione said sardonically, "After all, she just transferred out of Beauxbatons, and its not like rules of courtesy just apply everywhere."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is just an introduction. Please Review. It took so long to write.


	2. The Party

The Party

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: I just like to say, I appreciate all the two of you for taking the time to review. This chapter took quite a bit of time to write. It features the song, Lucky in Love that kind of gets the insight of what the characters are thinking. I assure you that this is a H/HR story. Cheers!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione made her way upstairs to Cho's bedroom. She stopped at the doorway to find Cho, in her bathrobe, sitting at her vanity table staring admiringly at her reflection.

"You wonderful creature!" Cho coaxed into the mirror, "Why does everyone love you?" She clasped her hands together and sighed, "Why are you so divine…so clever….so popular?"

"Ahem," coughed Hermione.

Cho, alerted, briskly turned around to find Hermione standing by the doorway with a smirk.

"I sure wish someone loved me the way you love you," she remarked casually.

Cho let out a light-hearted laugh as she got up. "Why, Hermione Granger. I was only fooling, _n'est-ce pas_?"

Hermione entered. "It sounded like true love to me," she replied, handing her the flashy dress robe that had caused such a stir just moments before, "Here's that burlap bag you wanted fixed."

Cho grabbed the piece of clothing and eagerly inspected it. "How sweet of you to bring it up. _Merci, merci."_

"Look, Cho," Hermione said in a stern voice as she closed the door behind her, "As long as you're going to be living in the house with us, there are a few things I ---"

"Why of course. Naturally," Cho interjected as she moved over by the bed.

Hermione followed, leaning her arm on the post of the bed, "That robe, for instance. For a little house party, it's rather extreme."

"Extreme? Really?" she replied innocently.

"And obvious." Hermione added.

"Obvious?" Cho was taken aback by her comment.

Before the conversation could continue, there was loud knock at the door. "It's Ginny. Can we come in?"

"_Entrez, entrez,"_ Cho answered, a little relieved.

"Sure," Hermione replied, giving up. She sat herself on the chair next to the bed.

Ginny entered, followed by Parvati. "I hate to interrupt this little tête-à-tête, but the boys will be here any minute!" Ginny told them.

Parvati took a seat on the bed, "You'll slay them in that outfit, Hermione," she said, complimenting the cute, but modest yellow dress she had on.

"Yes, and they're all pretty impressionable," Hermione said, looking at Cho.

Taking an interest, Cho sat herself beside Parvati.

"Have you met any of them yet?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet," Cho responded smugly, "But I hope to meet all the worthwhile ones."

Ginny wrapped her hands around the post of the bed and started swaying back and forth. "Well, let's see now, which ones are really, really worthwhile," she thought aloud, using that aristocratic tone of hers, "Well, there's Colin Creevey. He's a catch. His father's a muggle milkman."

"He's a little short though," Hermione added, "But the boy can dance."

"You know what Cho?" Parvati chimed in animatedly, "The boy for you is Harry Potter. We're all just crazy about him."

"Harry Potter?" Cho inquired, "Who's he?"

Hermione answered for her, "He's only the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"He's terribly attractive," Parvati blushed.

"You know, girls," Cho began sharing her thoughts, "I think school contacts very important. It's _tres necessaire_ to find someone of the right background…and sufficient wealth…"

The three girls looked at her amusingly.

"…of culture," she added with a smile.

Hermione and Ginny nodded, grinning to each other knowingly.

"Is 50 million galleons enough culture for you?" Ginny asked in a sing-song voice, "Draco Malfoy's got it."

The look on Cho's face never expressed as much interest until hearing the sound of those words from Ginny's mouth.

"Richest man at Hogwarts," she finished, peering over at Cho's greedy face.

"Malfoy?" Cho repeated as if committing it to memory.

"Oh, but he's such a drip," Hermione commented, trying so hard not to roll her eyes.

"For 50 million galleons, let him drip," Ginny responded, giving Hermione a playful shove on the shoulder. The two friends had just silently acknowledged the truth of Cho's character. Hermione kept her face down to contain herself from laughing.

But Cho failed to notice, "You mean to say he's not an attractive boy?"

"Attractive?" Ginny scoffed, "He's the twerpiest wet smack of all time."

The girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"_Quel fromage_," Cho exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

Hermione stopped laughing and rested her elbow on the bed, "What did you say?"

"I said, _'Quel fromage'_," she repeated slowly, "It means 'what a pity' in French."

"Oh, you must mean _dommage_," Hermione corrected, "_fromage_ means cheese. _Quel fromage_. 'What cheese.'" She grinned victoriously.

Cho flinched for half a second before looking straight into Hermione's eyes, "Oh of course, _dommage," _she spoke with the tiniest movement on her lips, "how silly of me."

Just then, Lavender appeared by the door. "Hey come on," she announced, "everyone's here!"

Ginny and Parvati quickly rushed out of the room to finish putting on their makeup. Hermione stood up and started to follow them when Cho called out after her, "You were saying about the dress robe?"

Hermione grabbed the doorknob before turning around. "Forget it Cho," she replied, eying her from top to bottom, "the robe suits you perfectly."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Already a few hours had gone by after the first guests arrived. All the sixth and seventh years from every house were invited and now the party was in full swing. The living room was packed with students having a great time drinking butterbeer, dancing and catching up, while couples were cuddling and snogging out on the terrace.

Oliver Wood stayed by the corner, eating away and making sure all his team members leave at 10:00. Ginny however, was having a tough time getting close to Dean due to Ron's watchful eye. Dean had been sitting nervously across the room, working his way through his third sandwich while keeping a close eye on both Ron and Ginny.

So when Ron's back was turned for a minute to refill his drink, Ginny hastily gestured Dean to meet her out on the terrace. Just as the signal finally went through, Ron turned back to Ginny, who was still looking across the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ron asked suspiciously. He turned to see what Ginny had been staring at, but Dean had already ducked out.

"Oh look at poor Hermione," she pointed over to her roommate who had been serving drinks and sandwiches for most of the evening. Ginny dragged her brother over to her.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny called out, "Ron's dying to help. Give him something to do."

"Oh fine," Hermione smiled as she handed him the tray of sandwiches she had been carrying. "Would you help me pass these?"

Before Ron could even answer, Hermione had already walked away, leaving him stuck with the platter of delicatessen.

Ginny darted out onto the terrace and spotted Dean leaning against the house. She went straight up to him, "Well, Dean, here I am," mustering up her most seductive voice. She grabbed his hands, "Now its time for that dance I promised you."

Dean backed away, quickly scanning around the area for any sign of her hot-tempered brother. "Ron will kill whoever comes near you!"

"Well, wouldn't it be worth it?" said Ginny unfazed.

"No!" he shrieked. Dean tried running away, but with the number of students on the patio, it was impossible. Ginny easily caught up to him.

"Dean," she held onto his shirt, "you and I are soul mates!"

"What?" Dean squealed.

"I won't take no for an answer. Tell me you love me!" Ginny held out her elbow to show Dean, "Look at that. Goose pimples. Think it's cold?" she looked deeply into his eyes, "it's you."

"Yeah well," Dean pointed to the backside of his hand, "look at that. Goose pimples. Think it's you? Nope. It's Ron!" he tried struggling out of Ginny's grasp, "Let me go!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Dean's torso. Surprisingly, her touch eased him and he found himself holding on to her, tighter and tighter.

"There's nothing like a good education," Harry remarked teasingly as he passed the newly formed couple.

Upon entering the house, Harry was ambushed by a bunch of love struck 6th year girls.

"Girls, girls, don't rush me" he said, slowly backing away, "Now, where is this gorgeous creature I've been hearing about?"

The girls responded with a series of groans. "Oh, Chang isn't down yet," one of the girls replied glumly.

"Don't worry," he assured the girls, "I'll be back." Harry made his way over to the base of the staircase where most of the single male population at the party had ready gathered.

"What is this, the waiting room?" said Harry, making his presence known.

The boys moaned disappointedly at the sight of the Quidditch captain. "Great, we can all go back into our dorms," Ernie Macmillan declared.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled, "This is quite a turnout. If this show isn't any good, I want my money back." He slipped his way through his fellow schoolmates and climbed up three steps.

"Alright, before the show starts, I have a little announcement to make," Harry called out using his best carney impersonation, "You are about to witness one of nature's greatest marvels, Cho Chang, the female form divine." He slapped his knee, "Jungle potentates have fought for one smile from her cruel lips. All right, for only two knuts, you will see this little lady descend these stairs, placing one dainty foot before the other. All right watch--"

Harry turned to point the stairs, unaware that Cho had already made her way down and is now just two steps away from him. The boys, including Harry, couldn't help but gawk at her.

Harry feeling slightly embarrassed, fell silent and backed away to let her pass.

Parvati met her downstairs and started introducing her to everyone. "Some of the boys you already know, like Seamus and Neville, but here are a few more," she pointed to a few unfamiliar faces, "Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott ---."

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry interrupted the roll call as he pushed his way beside her.

Unimpressed, Cho looked at him in contempt, "That was a charming speech, Mr. Potter," she sneered, "You've obviously spent most of your life in a freak show."

All the boys snickered in response to that comment. Never have they seen the great Harry Potter be rejected by women. This is new, even to Harry himself.

He kept his cool. "I was only kidding, Miss Chang, you're really terrific," he told her using all his charm. He grabbed her arm to lead her away, "and I'll tell you more about you while we're dancing."

Cho moved her arm away as if Harry hadn't said a word. "Shall we go on, Parvati?"

"Oh yes," Parvati said as if oblivious to the whole incident, "And this," she pointed to a tall, pale blonde young man with a pointed face now standing beside her, "is Draco Malfoy."

Cho perked at the sound of his name, "Mr. Draco Malfoy," she smiled, offering her hand, "I've heard so much about you. I believe your mother may have met your mother in Wiltshire."

"That's very possible," Draco replied, with a snobbish air that rivals Cho's. "Would you care to dance?"

"Oh, I'd love to," Cho answered sweetly, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Harry stood there baffled.

"Kind of cold in here, isn't it?" Seamus laughed, wrapping his cloak around him and pretended to shiver.

The rest of the boys joined in, "How does it feel to get the brush?" asked Roger.

"How do you like her Harry?" Ernie sniggered.

"Oh, she's not so hot," Harry said defensively, "Just trying to play hard to get."

Not giving up so easily, he walked off. A plan was forming in his head and he knew he needed help. Spotting Neville across the room, he sought off after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now Cho's turn to start dishing out compliments. Hand in hand, she and Draco had made their way out on the terrace.

"You're the first touch of refinement I've found here," she continued as they strolled over by the steps, "the first person I can really talk to. That makes me very happy," she fluttered her eyes.

Draco's gray eyes looked deep into hers, "I'd like to make you 100 million times happier."

Cho blushed, for a different reason, "100 million?" she gasped, "Oh, Draco! You don't know what this means –"

"My lord," Harry interrupted them, carrying one of Hermione's serving platters, "would you and the duchess like a moldy canapé?"

"Not very funny Potter," Draco said spitefully.

Harry moved around behind them, "I'll try one first, in case you suspect poison." He leaned in behind Cho's ear and whispered, "which isn't a bad idea."

Cho looked at him in resentment, "You're more at home than a freak show," she snapped back and turned to Draco, "Now, you were saying—"

This time, it was Neville that interrupted them, "Malfoy!"

Draco turned around looking annoyed, "What is it?"

"Your father is waiting for you," Neville told him urgently.

He stood up, alerted, "Where? Inside?"

"No, in Dumbledore's office," he replied, "Inside the castle."

"I better go," Draco said dolefully, "Cho, I'll only be a few minutes."

"It'll seem like eons, my dear," she called out lovingly.

This was Harry's chance. He slipped into the seat next to Cho, plastering a fake worried expression on his face, "Oh, poor Malfoy. I hope it isn't bad news."

"Ten o'clock! Quidditch team out of here, pronto!" Olivier Wood, true to his word, yelled out from inside the house, "Everybody out!"

"Isn't that your cue?" said Cho condescendingly without even looking at him, "you've got something to do with Quidditch, right?"

"Are you kidding? Why I'm the captain of the team." Harry looked at her in disbelief, "I don't get this. What's the matter? I'm a pretty popular guy."

"Really?" she responded callously.

"Come on Cho," Harry said, "Don't be an iceberg. You got to melt someday."

Exasperated, Cho got up from her seat, and coldly stared into his eyes, "Mr. Potter, haven't I made it clear to you that I don't like you?"

She tried to walk away, but Harry pulled her back gently, "Look, Cho," he pleaded once more, "I'll spin you into Hogsmeade tomorrow night. Have dinner, go dancing somewhere, just the two of us. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"_Quelle effronterie!"_ she snarled at him.

Just then, Draco returned to Cho's side, "I bumped in Dumbledore just now on my way to the castle. It's some kind of a trick. My father isn't waiting for me at all.

Harry took that as his cue to leave. "Well, I think I better be going," he announced, giving Draco a big pat on the back. He pointed to Cho, "Don't forget about tomorrow night." And with that, he left.

Relieved of Harry's presence, Cho returned her concentration to Draco. She slipped her arm around his and they strolled off leisurely around the house. "I know when I came down those stairs, this was going to be my lucky night."

_It was accidental, we just met my chance. _

_Yet I'm very certain, you will be my big romance._

_Quidditch players bore me,_

_All they have is health._

_But you my sweet,_

_A joy complete,_

_Because you've got such wealth…of culture._

_Lucky in love,_

_Lucky in love_

_What else matters if you're lucky in love._

_Good days are few,_

_Few skies are blue,_

_But bad luck scatters when I first looked at you._

_I don't care what the future will bring_

_If we're there together, I won't need a thing._

_I'll say I'm lucky in love._

_If you take me that'll make me oh so lucky in love._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Dean and Ginny had been spending most if their time out on the porch, kissing, cuddling and keeping out of Ron's view. After a close call, they reemerged from behind one of the benches. Ginny looked at him adorningly.

_Lucky in love,_

_Lucky in love_

_Don't you know when you are lucky in love._

_You're just my speed, _

_Why must I plead? _

_Oh come to Ginny in her hour of need._

_I don't care if you're puny and weak,_

_And you only got baby fuzz on your cheek._

_I love you!_

_Lucky in love,_

_If you trust me, then we must be oh so lucky in love._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Head Girl, Hermione's responsibilities forced her to stay in the kitchen most of the night. She sighed as she looked out the window onto the terrace. Solemnly, she wished she could be one of the girls on the terrace, cuddling up with their dates instead of inside, cleaning up dirty dishes.

_Lucky in love,_

_Lucky in love,_

_Guess I never will be lucky in love_

_Some girls are gay_

_Know what to say_

_But when I talk I scare the fellows away._

_If my dream man should ever arrive,_

_I can bet he won't even know I'm alive._

_Lucky in love,_

_Lucky in love,_

_Must be fun to be someone who's oh so lucky in love._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A sulking Harry was pacing about on the terrace, observing all the happy couples while consuming in his own thoughts of what went wrong.

_Lucky in love,_

_Lucky in love,_

_Up to now, I've been so lucky in love_

_Never was spurned_

_Never got burned_

_The cat's pajamas when the girls are concerned._

_But now I'm acting just like a dope_

_That's the first time some baby said, "it's no soap."_

_And meant it!_

_Lucky in love,_

_If you take me then that'll make—_

"So it was you!" said Cho as she marched up to him with Draco by her side, "Of all the uncouth , contemptible tricks!"

Harry lowered his eyes, "I just wanted us to have a chance to get together."

"Get together?" she scoffed with fury, "I never want to see you again. You…you're absolutely _incorrigible!_

Harry frowned, "What's that?"

"That's French!" Cho retorted. Dragging Draco by the arm, they stormed away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading. I know that there is absolutely no H/HR interaction, but I assure you that the next chapter will! So please don't forget to review.


	3. The French Lesson

The French Lesson

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. Unfortunately, I will be unable to update for a couple of weeks for I will be off to Bulgaria on Friday. Dependent upon the number of reviews, I might put up one more chapter before I leave (hint hint). I promised you guys a H/HR scene and here it is. Hope you enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, Harry made his way to the library. He was now more determined then ever to win Cho and he knew that he needed more than charms and good looks. Harry was surprised to see just how many volumes of books there were in the Hogwarts library. It was not going to be as easy as he thought.

It was almost closing time, and there's hardly a student in sight. He had been looking around the shelves aimlessly when he heard his name being called from behind.

"Why Mr. Potter, what on earth are you doing here?"

Harry turned around to find a girl with cinnamon brown hair gathering up the remaining books that had been left on the tables by students.

He walked over to her, "Why? Can't anyone come in here?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"Why yes," she replied, stacking the books one on top of each other, "but I naturally thought you made some mistake." She smiled, "This is scarcely the favorite hangout for the Quidditch team."

"Well, I don't know what you mean," Harry said casually, leaning back on the bookshelf, "I've often been in here doing research you know."

"Not in the past three years you haven't," she told him, easily calling him out.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

Hermione picked up the pile of books from the table and started making her way towards Madam Pince's desk, "I work here Mr. Potter. I'm the assistant librarian."

Harry held up his hand as if swearing an oath, "Then in that case, I'll never lie to you again." He followed her and nonchalantly sat on the edge of the desk, "But how come you look so familiar?" he placed his elbows on top of the stack of books, preventing Hermione from picking them up, "Where have I see you before?" His green piercing eyes gazed into her deep brown ones.

Hermione looked away. She sat down on the chair and started filling in the stack of library cards on the desk, "Oh, you've seen me 100 times in the past years. In fact, you stood next to me at the punch bowl last night." She gave him an amusing look, "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Ginny's roommate!" He recognized quickly, "For crying out loud, you're a student!"

"Yes."

"Oh well, why do you want to work here for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh it helps pay for my tuition," Hermione reached under the desk to retrieve a stack of folders and proceed to file the stack of parchments on the desk. "It's something call working your way through school."

"Oh," he forced out a slight chuckle, "I see."

She glanced over at him and saw how uncomfortable he was. She smiled at him reassuringly, "At your service."

"Where's the French dictionary?" he inquired, "I want to look up a word."

"Well, I'm pretty fluent in French," Hermione offered, "What do you want to know?"

"You ever heard of a French word, _Incorrageeble_?" Harry asked.

"Oh you must mean, _incorrigible,"_ she said.

"That's the one," he told her, "what does it mean?"

Replacing the files back under the desk, she resumed her work on the library cards, "Same thing it means in English – impossible…incorrigible…past reforming."

Harry lowered his head, "That's what I thought."

She pushed back her chair and stood up, "And Miss Chang spoke the word beautifully," she said to him, "I heard it all the way in the kitchen."

Hermione grabbed a portion of the books from the desk and moved to one of the nearby shelves.

"Oh yeah?" he called out to her defensively, "We'll I'm going to give her that _parlez-vous _right back again. Is Hogwarts still offering those language classes?"

"Yes," she answered, as she placed one of the books back on the shelf, "Professor Vector is teaching the French section this year."

"I'll sign up for a course with her then," said Harry decidedly.

"Don't get carried away," Hermione warned, "Vector is a tough bird, and she hates Quidditch players."

"Well, I haven't flunked a subject yet," he said confidently "I'll bet it's easy. Hermione walked back to the desk to retrieve another set of books. "Come on, show me a few words," he implored her.

"Don't be silly," she responded, "It's closing time."

"Oh, come on," he pleaded with his puppy face.

Hermione sighed, "Well, all right."

(A/N: This is where the musical number begins and for the purpose of this story, it shall be delivered in script form. You may scroll down if you wish. The song basically shows how Harry realized how easily he was able to pick up French.)

She picked up and pointed to each object in correspondence to the word.

Hermione: The book, _le livre_.

Harry: _Le livre_, the book.

Hermione: The pen, _la plume_

Harry: _La plume_, the pen.

Hermione: _La chaise._

Harry: _La chaise_

Hermione: _Le crayon_

Harry: _Le crayon._

Hermione: _Le cahier_

Harry: _Le cahier._

Hermione: _Le papier_.

Harry: _Le papier_.

Hermione: N_oir, rouge, blanc_, are black, red, white.

Harry: _Rouge, blanc, nior_

Hermione: You're fairly bright! Now please go back.

Harry: I bet I get them right! _Rouge, blanc, noir, le papier, le cahier. Le crayon, la chaise, la plume, le livre.. Le livre est rouge! La chaise est nior._

Hermione: That's wonderful!

Harry: You call this work? It's more like play! In no time flat, _je parle francais_!

Hermione: Had enough?

Harry: No, I'm just starting!

(Harry picked up the remaining books on the desk and started helping Hermione replace them on the shelves)

Hermione: All right, you asked for it. The door, _la porte_.

Harry: _La porte_, the door.

Hermione: Of wood, _du bois_

Harry: _Du bois,_ of wood.

Hermione: To open, _ouvrir._

Harry: _Ouvrir,_ to open.

Hermione: To shut, _fermer._

Harry. _Fermer_, to shut.

Hermione: The pronouns that you need, are _je _and _vous._

Harry: _Je_ means me, and _vous _means you!

Hermione: Now, do them all.

Harry: Just watch me plow right through! _Je_ and _vous,_ to shut, _fermer,_ to open _ouvrir_, la _porte, rouge, blanc et noir. La papier, le cahier, le crayon, la chaise, la plume, le livre;. J'ouvre la porte. Je ferme la porte_

Hermione: That's marvelous!

Harry: My thirst to learn you can't quench. Come fill me up to here with French!

Hermione: More?

Harry: More!

Hermione: You'll explode!

Harry: Who cares?

Hermione: The hand, _la main_.

Harry: _La main_, the hand.

Hermione: The mouth, _la bouche._

Harry: _La bouche_, the mouth.

Hermione: _Les yeux sont brun_

Harry: (Looking intensely at her eyes) They sure are brown.

Hermione: Les cheveux

Harry: The hair, les cheveux.

Hermione: The words for boy and girl. _Garcon et fille._

Harry: _Garcon et fille_, are he and she.

Hermione: Now from the top!

Harry: I'll get my French degree. _Garcon et fille, les cheveux, the hair, les yeux sont brun, la bouche, la main, je et vous, fermer, ouvrir, la porte, rouge, blanc, noir, papier, cahier, le crayon, la chaise, la plume, le livre. Mesdames! Messieurs! Les yeux son brun!_

Harry bowed his head triumphantly, with a big grin on his face.

"You're crazy," Hermione laughed.

"Merlin, this is fun!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

She smiled at him, "Yes I know."

Harry followed her as they made their way back to the desk, "I didn't know that learning anything could be this much fun!" He waved about the room, "Just look at all these books waiting to be read!"

"Oh anybody can come in and read them," said Hermione.

"Yeah, no cover charge," he teased as they walked side by side. "You know, when I was a little kid, I loved to read." Harry remembered, "My mother's a muggleborn and she kept a large collection of muggle classics in her library. I wanted to find out about everything."

"I thought I was the only kid who felt that way," she replied.

"You too?" he asked.

Hermione nodded as she took one last look around. Satisfied, the two of them left the library and headed their way back to the dorms.

"I wanted to find out about everybody in the whole world," Harry continued reminiscing, "You know, there was a little creek back home near Godric's Hollow. I used to take a canoe and make believed I was going to all the countries I'd read about. I was Huck Finn on the Mississippi, the Volga, the Nile, the Seine…all of them." He recalled happily, "Sometimes at night, I'd sit there in my canoe and look up at the stars.

"I used to look up at the stars from our rooftop in London," she told him, going down memory lane herself, "and think of all the people all over the world looking up at the same stars. Thinking about them in different languages."

"Now the whole world just seems to be Hogwarts," Harry heaved a sigh, "I never think about anything else but being a big Quidditch star. But that'll be over in a few months and then what?"

"As long as you don't forget about that little boy in the canoe, you'll be fine." Hermione flashed him comforting smile, "I think he has a great future."

Harry beamed back, "You're quite a girl"

The two continued carrying on their conversation and in no time, they had reached the front steps of the girls Gryffindor house. Harry sat down on one of the benches by the front porch and gestured Hermione to do the same.

"You know when I walked into the library just moments ago, I was feeling kind of sorry for you," he admitted.

Hermione tilted her head curiously, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," he answered, "Having to work your way through school and missing a lot of good times. Not having the best things in life."

"The best things in life?" she repeated, "But I've got them. Everybody has."

(A/N: Sounds like a cue for another musical number!)

Hermione: _There are so many kinds of riches. And only one of them is gold. The wealth you miss, remember this: Worthwhile things cannot be bought or sold._

_The moon belongs to everyone._

_The best things in life are free._

_The stars belong to everyone._

_They gleam there for you and me._

_The flowers in spring,_

_The robins that sing,_

_The sunbeams that shine_

_They're yours_

_They're mine._

_And love can come to everyone._

_The best things in life are free._

Harry leaned in closer to her as he listened. He brushed his face against her hair, sending chills up to Hermione's spine. Her heart was pounding and she felt her cheeks turn red. Finally she managed to compose herself and stood up.

"Gee, I've learned a lot of things today," he said getting up from his seat. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "_La main,"_ he grazed her hair, "_les yeux"_ he whispered, fixing his eyes on her, "_la bouche_," Harry took his hand and placed it under her chin. He leaned in closer and closer until their lips met for the first time.

"What does that mean in French?" he asked quietly.

Hermione felt immobilized from the kiss. _"Embrasser,_" she heard herself say.

"_Embrasser." _he repeated, leaning in again. This kiss lingered slightly longer than the first. "It's just as nice in both languages, isn't it?"

She smiled and nodded. But just as quickly as the moment came, it was gone.

"What a vocabulary I've got!" Harry exclaimed, "Wait'll I spring this on Cho. That'll put a dent in her!"

Hermione's smile quickly disappeared. Seething rage took its place instead. The spell was broken and the moment was most definitely gone. She angrily threw his hand off of her's. "Why don't you just hit her over the head with a beater bat!" she yelled before storming into the house and slamming the door behind her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. You didn't think I would make it THAT easy for these two to get together would you? (muhahaha). Don't forget to review!


	4. The Speech

A/N: So sorry, I know, its been weeks since I posted the last chapter. I had been in Bulgaria for a few weeks, and then too many things to do afterwards. But I'm not giving up on this story, I swear, now I have a little more time on my hands. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

The Speech

A few days have gone by since the encounter at the library. Harry, with the help of Professor Dumbledore, signed up for French class despite the reluctance of Professor Vector. Displeased with the turn of events, Professor Vector never fails to give Harry the evil eye during the class. Meanwhile, Oliver has been keeping up his regiment of grueling practice sessions for his team in preparation for their match against Slytherin tomorrow.

"Are you sure he's in this class?" Oliver asked Ron as they stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a minute," Ron replied with a worried look on his face, "It's a downright case of French schizophrenia if I ever saw one."

Oliver raised his eyebrows before giving Ron a sympathetic pat in the back, "Oh. Well, don't worry," he assured him, "I'll see that he gets rid of all this bologna. Just leave it to me."

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and crowds of students started filling up the corridors. Harry was amidst them, with his French book open, unaware of the commotion around him.

"_Je t'aime,"_ Harry read aloud as he walked down the hall, _"Je t'adore. Les yeux brun—"_

"Good luck on the game tomorrow Harry!" one of the love-struck sixth years shouted.

Harry turned around, his concentration interrupted, "What?"

"I said good luck on the game tomorrow Harry," the girl repeated.

"Tomorrow? Remember?" yelled out another sixth year.

Harry smiled at them, "It's a cinch," he told them, "It's in the bag. Thanks."

The girls turned the corner in a fit of giggles.

"_Je t'aime."_ Harry started again.

Oliver finally made his way over to him, "It's in the bag huh?"

"Hi there Oliver," Harry greeted without taking his eyes of the book, "What's the matter?"

"You and your French course. That's what," said Oliver sternly, "You're going to flunk it. Then where will our team be?"

"Oh shut up Oliver" Harry dismissed. He turned back to his book, "_Je t'aime, je t'adore, les yeux bleus."_

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"This is my French speech," answered Harry, "I'm springing it on a certain little Sheba this afternoon."

"Oh I get it, it's that Chang bird." the coach nodded, "Harry, have you gone mad?"

Harry looked at him straight in the eye, "Yes."

Oliver threw his hands up in frustration, "And another thing! The team doesn't understand a word you're saying on the field. They're waiting for the signals. You give them the signals in French!"

"I can't help it Oliver," replied Harry excitedly, "Language comes easy to me. I've been in the class for four days and I speak like a native," he stopped to ponder for a minute, "Not sure from what country, but a native."

"Comes easy eh?" Oliver protested, "You think your _parlez-vous francais_ will charm Slytherin off the pitch tomorrow?"

The two of them made their way outside the castle. "I don't know, but it'll charm Chang into going to the dance with me tomorrow night."

"Harry! Harry!" Dean came running up to them breathlessly, "I found her! She's at the Three Brooksticks, having butterbeer with Malfoy."

"Fantastic," Harry cried out. Oliver and Dean watched him take off towards the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Anything wrong Oliver?" Dean asked, noticing a distressed look on his face.

"Things are so wrong, we may wind up using you on the team!" he grunted before walking off.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Dean called out after him.

"Nothing if your money is on the opposite team," Ginny popped up next to him from behind, a dreamy smile plastered across her face.

"Ginny, go away!" he screamed, glancing around nervously, "I told you the other night I won't have anything to do with you!" They started making their way back to the dorms, "I value my life. I love life, and I want to live!" Dean suddenly turned shy and looked away, "Sure, I like you. If circumstances were different, well…"

Ginny's grin suddenly turned to a frown as she spotted Ron heading towards them. She quickly ducked behind a nearby tree.

Dean unaware, continued, "…you and me, that might be how I'd like it to be.." He saw Ron coming up, only a few metres away. He looked back and saw no sight of Ginny.

"Who were you talking to," asked Ron, now standing beside him, with his back facing the tree.

"Nobody," Dean quickly replied, "I'm practicing a speech."

"I thought I saw you with somebody," Ron said suspiciously.

"With somebody?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah, Ginny."

Dean laughed nervously, "Of course not."

Ron walked right up to his face in a threatening manner, "Thomas, you don't like Ginny do you?"

"Like her?" Dean gulped, "I can't stand her. Silly girl."

"What do you mean, "silly girl?" Ron grumbled, taking a hold of Dean's shirt.

"She's great!" Dean stuttered under Ron's grasp, " She's the bee's knees. The cat's meow and she's your sister!"

Ron loosened his grip and looked around, as if he had just became aware of his actions. "Sorry," he apologized, "When I get mad, I don't know what I'm doing. It's like I'm hypnotized."

Dean straightened his shirt as the two of them walked back to their dorms, leaving Ginny behind the tree.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Three Broomsticks was a hotspot for the students at Hogwarts that afternoon as Harry walked into the pub. Right away, he spotted Malfoy and Cho Chang, at the booth next to the door. Malfoy rambled on about the family mansion, while Cho's eyes were looking intently back at him. Her smile grew wider and wider as he bragged on about the cherished family heirlooms he stood to inherit.

"_Bonjour, Mesdames et messieurs_!" Harry greeted loudly so that everyone can hear, including the darling couple.

Cho flashed an annoying look at the interruption.

"_Madam, un beer de butter, s'il vous plait,"_ Harry ordered as he walked up to the counter.

"Coming right up Harry," Madam Rosmerta replied, amused.

"_Mes enfants,"_ he continued to announce, _"le francais, c'est le langage de l'amour et de la guerre."_ Harry picked up the butterbeer before him, "I drink _a la_ most beautiful _femme dans la chambre_." He raised his mug at Cho's direction with a playful smirk, "_Elle_ knows who _elle_ is."

The other girls in the pub giggled loudly. Harry made his way over to couple's booth, presenting the mug with both hands.

"Beat it Potter," Draco grimaced.

Harry ignored him and turned to Cho. "_Mademoiselle_, I have composed a little speech just for you in your own language," he told her excitedly in an exaggerated French accent. Clearing his throat, he begins with dramatic flourish, _"Jet t'aime, je t'adore. Les mains blanches, les yeux brun, les oreilles petites, les dents comme les perles, la bouche rouge. Oh mademoiselle, que vous etes belle! Que vous etes delicieuse! Mon coeur s'ouvre a ta voix. Le jour de gloire est arrive._ Therefore, mademoiselle, after the game tomorrow, I'd be honored if you'd accompany me to the dance.

Cho stared at him angrily, as if he were a fly just asking to be squashed. "Mr. Potter, you are a pain in the neck in any language," she said calmly, "I'm going to the dance with Mr. Malfoy."

With a shattered ego, Harry looked down, unable to maintain eye contact. "You may be able to memorize lines," she added, "but you can't memorize good manners." Cho turned her focus back to Draco, smiling endearingly.

Harry sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "Okay, Ms. Chang. Maybe it took a ton of bricks to fall on me, but I guess I get the idea. You win. I won't take up any more of your valuable time." And with that, the great Harry Potter walked out the door.

"Hey!" one of the students called out, "You keep treating Harry like that and he might lose the match for Gryffindor tomorrow!"

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter's career doesn't interest me," Cho replied smugly.

Ginny, who had arrived just in time to witness the little scene, was sitting with a few Gryffindors at another table. Suddenly, she gets an idea. "Watch this," she whispered to her table, "I'll get her interested."

She got up from her chair. "Leave Cho alone, kids," she told everyone, "Just because Harry's our hero, she doesn't have to throw herself at his feet." Ginny strolled over to the counter, "And I don't blame her. After all, what's he going to be when he gets through Hogwarts? Just the Pumpkin king of Britain." Ginny sat herself on one of the stools.

Suddenly, Cho's interests perked up, "The what?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Ginny said innocently, "His father's the Potter Pumpkin Works."

"How sordid," Cho scoffed, "Pumpkins."

"Yeah," Ginny remarked, "60 million galleons' worth. Isn't it disgusting?" She paused as if deep in thought before getting up again, heading towards the door, "All that money, most popular guy in school, and no date," she stopped casually by Cho's booth, "maybe you're betting on the wrong horse."

"I'll beg you to mind your own business," Cho snapped.

"Temper, Temper," Ginny responded cheerfully before strolling out of the pub.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Hogwarts.

"Professor Vector! Professor Vector!" Hermione yelled out, rushing through the corridor to catch up.

Professor Vector turned around to see an out of breath Hermione running up beside her carrying the usual load of books under her arm and a stack of papers. "Oh Ms. Granger."

"I was on my way to your office. I finished correcting the examinations," Hermione said, handing her a stack of parchment, "I might as well give them to you now."

"Thank you," Professor Vector said, examining them as they walked on, "Oh yes, the elementary class. That was a fast job."

In a flash, Hermione felt someone rush by around the corner, bumping into her elbow, spinning her halfway around. She managed to keep her balance. The person quickly turned to apologized. "Oh excuse me—Hermione!" Harry greeted excitedly at the unexpected surprise, "It's good to see you."

He turned to his French teacher, "Oh, excuse me, Professor Vector," he apologized.

"Mr. Potter, you ought to watch your step in more ways than one," Professor Vector lectured, "I got your first exam paper right here," she turned to her assistant, "How did our Quidditch star do, Ms. Granger?"

"Oh, a perfect paper, 100 percent," Hermione grinned.

"I did?" Harry said, stunned.

Harry wasn't the only one, "Well, I'm surprised!" Professor Vector raised her eyebrow, "Just don't get careless. You've got to tow the mark with me. Quidditch and studies don't mix you know. Good day." With that, she walked off, leaving the two of them in the hallway.

"She's a pleasant old bird isn't she?" Harry remarked facetiously.

Hermione smiled. It was the first time since the library that they've seen each other.

"Well, I got to get to Quidditch practice," he said without moving.

Hermione started to make her way down the hall again. But instead, Harry followed her, "Gee, I got a perfect paper," he mentioned, "You know why don't you? It's all your work. It's just a vocabulary test, mostly words you taught me that day."

"Yes, I know," she replied, not looking at him.

Awkward pause.

"You know, it isn't half as much fun when Vector teaches it," he continued, "I never have the least impulse to kiss her." He lets out a weak laugh that faded into a cough.

"Speaking of your impulses," said Hermione, "how about Cho Chang?" she asked, "Are you making a dent on her with your French?"

"Nope," Harry answered. "Oh here, I'll take these," Remembering himself as a gentleman, he reached over and grabbed the stack of books from Hermione, "Guess I should've used that beater bat." He stopped in front of her, with a serious look on his face. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I knew it the second I bumped into you just now. I tell you, I just don't care. I don't care if I never see her again in my life. In fact, with you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"After she turned you down? No thanks," she tried grabbing her books back, but Harry resisted.

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you," he continued to explain, "I'm glad she did, because now I can ask you!"

"Play second fiddle?" Hermione replied without much emotion, "No, thanks." She reached for her books again.

Harry held on for a second before realizing it's useless. He lets go of her books, "Guess I don't blame you," he sighed.

Hermione shifted her books slightly and continued moving down the hall, "Well, who are you going to ask now?"

"Nobody," he said glumly, "I'm not going to go stag. Guess I won't go at all."

"Not go to the dance?" Her voice came out high-pitched. This was the first time Hermione showed any kind of emotion in this conversation, "But that's silly. It'll practically be in your honor!"

They stopped walking. "I'll go if you go with me," said Harry, gazing into her eyes.

"Well," Hermione hesitated, but she couldn't resist him. "All right, " she answered, barely a whisper.

"YOU WILL?" Harry practically jumped, "Wonderful! I'll pick you up at eight o'clock! I'm late for practice!" He started to run back the opposite way.

"Good luck in the match!" Hermione called out after him.

Harry stopped at the sound of this and slowly walked back up to her, until they were an inch apart. "Oh, they sure are brown," he said softly before taking off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading, please review. I promise the next chapter wouldn't take as long as this one 


	5. Harry's New Fan

A/N: Thanks for reading. Kept my promise though, didn't take that long for me to get this chapter out. Interesting developments. Please Review!

Harry's New Fan

Hermione felt her feet had been floating in mid-air as she strolled her way back to the dorm. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry Potter had asked her to the dance. Even the students couldn't help whispering about Hermione's odd behaviour as she passed by. But she remained oblivious to her surroundings.

Ginny and Parvati were gossiping on the steps as Hermione entered the Gryffindor house.

"So, I told her if that's what she— " Ginny stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes followed a dazed Hermione now making her way up the stairs. "Hello….Hermione," she greeted after her.

Hermione turned around slowly, her mind obviously someplace else, and uttered, "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Hermione!" Lavender, who had just appeared from the kitchen called out. "The sink, it's acting up again."

"Oh it is?" she replied, a big grin on her face, "How nice." With that, Hermione continued upstairs.

The three girls stared after her, confused. They were not really sure what to think. "How do you like that?" asked Lavender.

"Hermione," Ginny called out again.

"She must've gone crazy," Parvati concluded.

"Overworked," Lavender agreed.

A worried Ginny looked over at the two of them, "She's having a breakdown, poor girl. I have to do something!" She followed Hermione up the stairs and into their room where Hermione absentmindedly dropped all her books on the floor.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," said Hermione with the same vacant expression, "guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to the dance tomorrow," she answered blissfully.

Ginny smiled as a wave of relief swept over her, "So that's it." She propped herself on Hermione's bed and switched to gossip mode.

"How wonderful! Who are you going with?" she asked enthusiastically.

"You'll never guess," Hermione reponded excitedly.

"Alright, then you better tell me," Ginny egged on.

Hermione sat down next to her, "Oh, I know it seems impossible, but … he likes me," she beamed cheerfully at the thought.

"Who?"

"Harry," she answered, "Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Ginny's face fell, "Oh." She looked away with a troubled expression on her face, "Look Hermione, I think I ought to warn you. Cho---"

"Oh Cho!" Hermione interjected as she started picking up her books from the floor, "He told me all about that. It's all over."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still frowning.

"Oh, of course, I'm sure," Hermione got up from the bed, with pleading eyes, "Don't spoil my fun, Ginny." She smiled, "What do you think I should wear?"

"A suit of armor," replied Ginny doubtfully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, the entire school was out on the Quidditch Pitch, watching the Gryffindor team play against Slytherin. Unfortunately, but typical for Hermione, she took on too much work in the library that had to be finished before the dance. Distracted however, she caught herself looking through the windows toward the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Her heart leaped each time her house team scored.

With Gryffindors leading 60 to 50, Harry scanned tediously across the pitch for the snitch. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold caught his eye and in a split second, he was on it. Zooming past the bleachers, Harry flew faster and faster until the tiny ball was within his grasp. He was only 8ft off the ground when he reached out and made a grab for it. He tumbled onto the ground, and gasps were heard all around. Harry recovered and held up the golden snitch victoriously. The students erupted into cheers and applause as his teammates picked up him and triumphantly carried him on the shoulder back to the locker rooms.

Low and behold, the person waiting for him by the entrance of the locker room was none other than Cho Chang herself, enthusiastically showing her support for the Gryffindor team. As soon as the team let Harry back onto the ground, she promptly grabbed a hold of his arm and led him into a corner.

"Oh, I was so thrilled!" Cho told him ardently, "You made a Quidditch fan of me overnight!"

A surprised Harry, caught up in all the excitement was unable to react.

"Oh, Harry, I was so mistaken about you," she continued passionately, "But then today, when I saw you on the pitch…I suddenly realized that maybe I was so rude to you…because I really like you!" Cho smiled adoringly at him. "But I didn't want to like you as much as I could like you…if I really let myself!"

"Oh, Cho!" Harry cried happily, "This is crazy! It's wonderful! I don't know what to say!"

"I know what to say," Cho answered, moving up closer to him and playfully touching his chest, "Can I go with you to the dance tonight?"

Harry was shocked. "Can you! Oh, this is terrific!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "But hang on a minute, what about Malfoy?"

"He doesn't really matter," Cho assured him, "Poor Draco, he's really so stuffy."

An exultant look appeared over Harry's face, "I should've known the minute you saw me play a match," he said, slightly gloating. "This is wonderful!" Harry repeated, taking a hold of Cho, "It's the greatest day of my life! I win the opening match and you at the same time."

"_Mademoiselle,"_ Harry bowed, "_voulez-vous _accompany_ moi a la _dance_ ce soir?_ He extended his hand.

"Your French is beautiful," Cho remarked, accepting his hand, "_Enchantee, monsieur, enchantee."_

"See you tonight then," said Harry.

"Tonight," she replied, leaning in. The two shared a passionate kiss before Cho strolled off in one direction while Harry, in a drunk-like state, entered the locker room.

He was still whistling merrily as he took off his uniform before the sudden thought hits him like a tidal wave.

"HERMIONE!"

Stepping into high gear Harry rushed to change before running his way over to the Gryffindor's house to find Hermione. The house was empty due to the fact everyone was at Hogsmeade celebrating his victory. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to search all over Hogsmeade, and get ready for the dance. He also knew how horrible it would be if he simply stood her up. There was only one solution, Harry decided, and he started making his way towards the Owlery to find Hegwig.

000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly eight, and the Gryffindor house was in a stir, as all the girls were getting ready for the dance. Potions, powders, and beauty spells were flying across the rooms, and down the hall while the girls admire themselves one last time in the mirror donning in their dress robes. The majority of conversations amongst the students were either on the subject of their dates or complementing on each other on their appearances.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her dress was periwinkle, strapless yet elegant, and forming to her figure very nicely.

Ginny was dressed in a simple but cute satin red dress, and is now applying the final touches of makeup. Never seeing her friend this happy before, she smiled, "You don't look like a librarian."

Hermione beamed back, "I don't feel like one."

Parvati knocked slightly before opening the door to their room. "Hermione, there's a message for you downstairs."

"Thanks Parvati," said Hermione as she left the room.

Parvati entered. "Ginny, I was working on that dance step you were doing the other day. I know it starts like this with the hip," she demonstrated.

"No, no, you're all wrong" Ginny stopped to show her, "You throw your hip out like this. Then that's where it comes in."

"Oh," Parvati nodded, "Oh, that's cute like that."

The two practiced the dance step until Ginny spotted a no longer happy Hermione she had seen just moments before going down the stairs. She merely stood there by the doorway

"Go on and finish getting ready okay Parvati?" Ginny said, trying to get her out of the room.

"Sure, I'll see you later," Parvati glanced a worried look over at Hermione before leaving.

Hermione stood facing the doorway, unable to move, her eyes practically in tears. Ginny puts her hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her, "Don't tell me," she said solemnly, "I know."

"He broke the date," Hermione told her, barely in a whisper, "He's going with Cho." She rested her head on the doorway and closed her eyes, "Ginny, I feel so awful."

"Oh Hermione, don't cry, please," Ginny pleaded. She gently shoved Hermione into the room and closed the door behind her.

"How could he do that?" Hermione cried in disbelief, "Send an owl at the last minute? He's horrible."

"He's just so dumb," Ginny remarked.

"He's not dumb," Hermione defended feebly, barely able to get her words out, "He got a perfect mark on his first French exam."

Ginny turned away, ashamed, "It's all my fault. I sicced her onto him. I had to open my big mouth!" she admitted regretfully, "Gee, Hermione, I didn't know you liked him." She sat down on the bed, "Fine friend I turned out to be."

"Oh don't blame yourself," Hermione replied, "He didn't have to change his mind the minute she came running." She shook her head, "Not if he didn't want to." She sat down next to her, "Guess he wanted to."

"HEY GINNY! ARE YOU READY?" Parvati called out from the next room.

Ginny looked at the door, and then back to her friend, "Hermione, I won't go. I'll stay here with you."

Hermione gave a weak smile, touched by her gesture, "Oh that's sweet," she choked, "but it really wouldn't help either one of us."

"Well, there must be a way of fixing this," Ginny stood up, "I'll try."

"No don't." said Hermione, "don't try to fix anything." She stared ahead, out into space, "I don't want him anymore," she muttered bitterly. Wiping back her tears, she told Ginny, "You have a good time."

Ginny looked at her uneasily, "Well, what will you do?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. Read my favorite book I guess…_Les Miserables._"

Ginny felt incredibly sorry for her roommate, but now there was nothing she could do to help her. Without a word, she grabbed her cloak. Glancing back at her friend one last time, she headed for the door.

"Have fun." Hermione called out to her.

As Ginny left, Hermione stood up and made her way over to the window. From there, she could see her excited housemates happily being escorted by their respective dates to the dance. Slowly, she closed the curtain, and spent the rest of the evening crying herself to sleep.

A/N: Oh, I know I'm a bitch. But you know my style. Things have to get worse before they can get better. So please take the time review!


	6. Best Things In Life

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I was definitely motivated to write and post the next chapter. I wasn't too sure exactly how Hogwarts grade their students. I know there is a standard scale for the NEWTs, so for the purposes of this story, I'm sticking with the ABC system. Personally, I think this has been my favorite scene. Hope you enjoy, and please keep those reviews coming!

The Best Things in Life Are Free

Months later…

It was close to the end of the semester at Hogwarts, and the Great Hall was buzzing with student activity. With the final match of the House Cup approaching, the professors had the unpleasant task of calculating and preparing the current progress reports for each class. The Hogwarts school policy mandates that in order to play, Quidditch players must pass every class without exception. The students were gathering around the head table, where grades were laid out in accordance to their subject matter, each hoping and anxiously waiting to see how they stand academically.

"Come on, break it up," Oliver said as he and Dean shoved his way through the crowd of students surrounding the head table, "We have a match coming up!"

Approaching the table, he quickly scans off the lists, "Potter, Potter…oh, here it is," he began reading aloud, "D in Charms. D in Herbology. D in Divination. C in Care of Magical Creatures. D in Potions. C in Defense Against The Dark Arts. D in Transfiguration," he finished. "Why I don't get it," said Oliver turning to Dean, "he's never gotten these kinds of marks before."

"He hasn't been studying," Dean explained, "This Chang girl has been leading him by the nose."

"Well he just about made it," said Oliver, "But, wait, what about the French marks?"

"They're not posted yet," Dean replied.

Ron emerged from the crowd of students and made his way beside them, "Hey Oliver," he announced cheerfully, "I passed everything! Guess I'll play the final match on Saturday."

"Ron, you're a genius," Oliver responded, slightly relieved his second best player was eligible, "All we have to do now is worry about Harry. Where is he?"

Just then, Ginny strolled into the Great Hall.

"Hey Ginny!" Lavender called out to her from the entrance, "You passed everything!"

"I did?" Ginny gave a gleeful squeal and raced over to Dean who was still standing by the head table. "Dean! Dean!" she grabbed a hold his robe excitedly, unaware that her brother was nearby, "I told you last night I'd pass!"

Ron swooped in, glaring straight into his sister's eyes, "Hey, did you see him last night?" he bellowed menacingly.

"Hey look!" Dean cried out, hoping to slip out of this confrontation, "Here comes Harry!"

"Hello, kids," Harry announced as he and Cho, hand in hand, sauntered down the great hall, "Here I is!"

"Darling, it's 'hear I am,'" Cho corrected.

"It's only a slang expression," Harry chuckled.

"But darling," she said in a condescending tone of voice, "I don't like you to speak badly."

"Okay, darling," he responded, trying to appease her. Reaching to the front, Harry spotted his coach standing near the head table, "Hi Oliver," he greeted.

"Hello darling," Oliver replied in subtle mockery.

"Well, do I play the final match on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes, you passed everything," Oliver said with his arms crossed, "But..."

"What do you mean 'but'?"

"The French marks aren't up yet," Oliver told him tentatively.

"Now coach, you're not going to worry about that. My best subject," Harry proclaimed confidently, "Saturday's my big day. We're going to take the Slytherin team and mop up the pitch with them."

"I hope so," said Oliver.

"And don't forget," Cho added, "Saturday's a big day for another reason too."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head curiously.

Cho covertly pointed to her finger, "Don't you remember?"

Harry glanced upon the ring he was forced to buy for her on their last Hogsmeade trip. Unbeknownst to him until it was too late, the ring was enchanted with a marriage bond charm, a promise to marry whomever it was given to by the giver. The powerful spell can only be broken if and only if the wearer voluntary returns it to the giver.

"Oh yeah, sure," he replied casually, almost flinching at the sight of it.

"Well, shall we tell everybody?" Cho asked.

"Yes," Harry answered almost indifferently, "Yes, why not?"

"Listen everybody!" she announced excitedly to the students around them, "Saturday, after Harry wins the cup…" she paused, and turned back to him, unable to contain her enthusiasm, "You tell them, Harry."

"Er..um," Harry looked around at the students, now giving him their undivided attention, "All I want to say, that umm," he began awkwardly, " ..that is..after the final match on Saturday…" His eyes stopped dead upon Hermione entering the Great Hall. Hermione stopped as well. Her cold stare almost froze him off his tracks. He looked away, taking a split second to compose himself before continuing, "…Cho and I are going to announce our engagement."

The students around him cheered, taking turns in congratulating the couple.

Without a word, Hermione Granger marched up passed them over to the head table, set the parchment down with the results of Professor Vector's class and left the Great Hall.

Oliver, Harry and the other students gathered anxiously around the parchment.

"Merlin!" Oliver yelled

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"F!" he answered.

The Gryffindor students responded with a series of groan.

"They can't do this to me!" Harry cried out.

"Can't?" Oliver repeated, pointing down to his grade, "They did!"

A defeated Harry lowered his head in disappointment, "Well, that's that."

"What do you mean that's that?" Oliver nearly screamed, "We have to do something! You've got to play on Saturday!" He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Dumbledore!"

With that, Oliver and Harry dashed over to the Headmaster's office to plead their case.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean, Ginny, Ron and a crowd of Gryffindors waited eagerly outside of Dumbledore's office for the verdict. After almost an hour of negotiations, Oliver and Harry reappeared from the office. The caravan of Gryffindors followed the two of them as they raced over to Professor Vector's office. Oliver rapped on the door gently.

"Come in," said the voice from inside.

Oliver speedily opened the door, and entered, followed by Harry and everyone else.

Hermione was sitting at Professor Vector's desk, busy grading a stack of essays.

"Ms. Granger," Oliver began, "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Vector have decided to give Mr. Potter a re-examination in French tomorrow afternoon."

"How nice of them," Hermione replied indifferently without taking her eyes off her task.

"Well, when can you start tutoring him?" he asked.

Hermione looked up surprised, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Oliver answered, "Potter tells me you're the best."

"Tell Mr. Potter I thank him for the compliment, but I'm much too busy" she responded callously, refusing to acknowledge Harry standing beside her, "Tell him to ask Miss Chang." Hermione resumed her work.

"Look, Hermione, I don't want them to bother you," Harry pleaded, "Cho spoke French when she was a child, but she's not up on her grammar and I--- "

Hermione interrupted before he could finish, "Tell Mr. Potter, '_Quel fromage_.'"

"Listen Miss Granger," Oliver tried again, "I don't care what you think about Potter personally, but that match next Saturday is a dead duck without him."

The students all murmured in agreement.

Hermione glared at him, "I don't really care if Mr. Potter plays or not," she said tersely.

"You don't?"

"You mean, you're willing to lose the match for our house?" Dean said in disbelief.

Ginny patted Hermione gently on the shoulder, "I know how you feel Mione," she said, "but you've got no choice. You'll be letting all of us down."

"It's for dear old Gryffindor," Dean reasoned.

"You have to do something," a few students cried out.

Hermione scanned the fretful faces of her housemates around her desk. "All right," she sighed in defeat, "for dear old Gryffindor."

At the sound of this, all the students cheered happily.

"Tell Mr. Potter I'll meet him at the Girls' Gryffindor House at 8:00 tonight," she instructed, still not acknowledging Harry's existence, "In the kitchen."

Oliver nodded appreciatively before he and the rest of the students poured out of the office. Harry remained hanging by her desk, trying to catch her eye.

"Thanks Hermione," he frowned as she continued to ignore him. With great reluctance, Harry left the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at the Gryffindor house, things went on as usual. A few students were gathered around, lightheartedly chatting and listening to the old phonograph player in the living room. Meanwhile in the kitchen, things could not be anymore businesslike as Hermione sat down with Harry, helping him prepare for his re-examination tomorrow. The entire hope of the Gryffindor team winning the house cup this year rested solely on this grade.

The music in the living room could be heard ever so softly from the kitchen table. Unfortunately, that was the only thing relaxing about the atmosphere.

"Now, name the verbs that take _etre_ in stead of _avoir_," she quizzed him.

Harry racked his brain, "_Aller….tomber,….sortir….partir….venir…_." he rubbed his forehead in frustration ,"I can't think anymore."

"That's hardly the right attitude, Mr. Potter," Hermione reproached sternly, "You have an exam to pass."

"Yes, yes, I know," he stared down at his book.

"Look, Professor Vector is devoting her time to giving you this chance," she added, "and I'm giving up my time. The least you can do is concentrate."

"But I keep thinking of so many other things," Harry replied, looking up at her. It was the first time he managed to catch of glimpse of her eyes all night. "Oh, Hermione, won't you even talk to me?"

Hermione turned away, clumsily flipping the pages of her book and scribbling into her notepad; "You were doing splendidly with those verbs, Mr. Potter. Would you try them again please?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, "_Aller….tomber,….sortir….partir….venir…"_

Meanwhile, in the next room, a familiar tune begins to play on the phonograph.

_The moon belongs to everyone,_

_The best things in life are free,_

_The stars belong to everyone,_

_They gleam there, for you and me._

_The flowers in spring,_

_The robins that sing,_

_The sunbeams that shine,_

_They're yours_

_They're mine._

_And love can come to everyone,_

_The best things in life are free._

As they listened, Hermione paused her scribbling, and stole a glance at the boy next to her. Sensing her, Harry looked up from his book as well. They gazed at each other for only a second, but it seemed like an eternity. Harry realized for the first time what he saw in those eyes. He felt a slight jab in his heart as he recognized the pain he had cause. That certain spark, her cheerful disposition from the first time they met. All gone. Hermione quickly broke eye contact and returned to her notepad. Harry looked down at his book again.

_The flowers in spring, _

_The robins that sing,_

_The sunbeams that shine…_

The song in the background and the silence between them was almost unbearable. Unable to concentrate, the two simultaneously turned to each other. Harry was the first to speak.

"Oh Hermione, you've got to let me say I'm sorry," he pleaded once again, "You haven't even talked to me in months."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione replied, fidgeting with the end of her quill, "You've…you'd better study, because if you study, you'll play, and if you play, you'll win…" She stabbed her quill into her notepad, "When you win, you'll be engaged to Cho. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah….sure," Harry answered hesitantly without emotion, as if someone just asked him if he preferred chicken or fish with his meal, "That's…what I want." He rested his hands on the table.

"Well, you better finish that translation, and then we'll be through for the night," she told him.

Harry picked up his quill and started to write in his own book.

_The best things in life,_

_The best things in life…_

Hermione stopped writing. The song hypnotized her and she stared off into space. Her trance broke off at the sound of Harry's voice, serenading to her along with the music.

_La lune, c'est a tout le monde_

_On n'a pas besoin d'argent_

Hermione looked down, desperately trying to avoid Harry's piercing eyes. But Harry inched closer and tenderly grabbed her arm on the table. She tensed for an instant, but did not pull away. Instead, she met his gaze. He caressed his fingers along her arm ever so gently.

_Le ciel, c'est la pour tout le monde_

_On n'a pas besoin d'argent_

Tightening his grip, he pulled himself closer to her, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder. Not once did he take his eyes off her.

_Les fleurs de printemps_

_Les oiseaux qui chantent_

_Ces belles choses sont tout_

_Pour moi_

_Pour vous_

Hermione found herself drawn to him. Their faces are now just inches apart. But then, refusing to lose control, she turned her cheek. But Harry moved in closer, his own cheek touching hers.

_And love, can come to everyone_

_The best things in life are free._

Hermione turned and faced him. Harry smiled. He leaned forward, wanting so badly to kiss her. Hermione knew her heart wanted the same thing. Their lips barely grazed each other before her mind told her to pull her back.

Harry was still holding onto her arm, "How am I doing?" he asked softly.

"Oh, just a few mistakes," she replied, looking at one of his papers.

"Mistakes," he repeated glumly, leaning back on his chair, "I've made one after another. Starting with breaking that date with you."

Hermione stood up and started stacking her books off the table, "Oh that was no mistake," she replied, "You got what you wanted."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry. He stood up to help her, "Gee, it's funny to think about being engaged," he pondered for a minute, "I wonder what it's like to be stuck with one person for life."

Hermione let out a weak chuckle, "If it were the right person, you wouldn't considered yourself stuck."

"Well, I didn't exactly mean 'stuck,'" he sat down on the edge of the now cleared table, "I mean well….do you ever think about yourself after Hogwarts? Settled down? Married?"

"Of course," she answered, "I guess every girl has a pretty good idea of what she wants."

"Oh yeah?" Harry posed, "What do you want?"

Hermione stopped to think, "Oh, I guess I'd like to have a family to bring up…and be able to go to concerts and theatres, balcony seats," she produced a dreamy smile, "…and have people over to the house, a nice little house."

"A vine covered cottage perhaps?" Harry suggested.

"Or a flat," she looked down at the table, "I guess the important thing is finding the right person." Hermione blushed, "It sounds pretty dull to you, doesn't it?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "On the contrary, it sounds wonderful."

Hermione rested her arms on top of the stack of books and asked him, "What do you want?"

"Well, I guess--- " But before he could say anything else, the door of the kitchen abruptly swung open.

"Hello," Cho entered.

Harry quickly got to his feet, "Cho."

"Just dropped in to see how the lesson is progressing," she told them.

"The patient will live," Hermione responded.

With her arms crossed, Cho eyed the two of them suspiciously, "I didn't know a French lesson included singing love songs."

"You were listening," Hermione said, unable to hide the spiteful expression on her face.

Harry remained silent and proceeded to gather up the rest of his things.

"I heard Harry's voice, and I naturally thought he was singing for me," Cho replied with a smirk, "I need hardly remind you that we're practically engaged." She glared at Hermione in contempt, "Making a play for a practically engaged man is a very unladylike thing to do."

Hermione picked up the stack of books from the table, "So is listening at keyholes," she retorted, heading towards the door.

"Why you—" Cho started to say.

"Oh don't worry Cho," Hermione interjected, her eyes now filled with tears, "Tomorrow Harry will get every one of those answers right because he loves you. Even if he didn't, I wouldn't want him. I wouldn't want him if he were the last man at Hogwarts!" Fuming, her emotions got the best of her. She added, "You picked the perfect mate for yourself. He's inconsiderate, vain, selfish and you can't believe a word he says! And the same goes for you! You deserve to be stuck with each other! Congratulations!" she yelled sardonically, "I know you'll both be very happy!" With that said, Hermione ran off.

A/N: Ah, so close, and yet, so far. Please remember to review.


	7. Test Results and Revelations

A/N: Sorry, I know it has been ages since I updated. But with the holidays in the way, there's hardly time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review!

Test Results and Revelations

Hermione entered Professor Vector's classroom just in time to see Harry turning in his examination papers. Without a word, he left the classroom, quickly stealing a glance as he passed her. With a sigh, Hermione crossed over to the window. Already, she could see her fellow housemates gathering down below, some had been waiting since morning. Everyone was waiting eagerly for the test results of their Quidditch saviour.

Professor Vector was sitting at her desk, holding up Harry's test paper, "Well, do you want to correct it?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione, still gazing out the window, "Oh, he passed all right," she replied, her voice sounding defeated, "It's almost silly to look."

"Well, we'll see," said Vector sternly. Putting on her glasses, she started to check Harry's answers. She stopped after reading the first line. "What is this?" she asked, with a high pitch tone, "Some kind of a joke?"

Hermione turned around, "What?"

"Listen to this," Professor Vector began reading the paper aloud, "Question, 'Name the French verbs that take _etre'_. Answer: 'Hit her over the head with a beater bat.'"

"What?" Hermione repeated, now heading towards the desk.

Vector read on, "Question: 'Give the French word for ten objects in the room' Answer: 'The best things in life are free.'"

Hermione leaned into the desk, "Go on," she said.

The teacher continued, "Question: 'Write a short composition in French describing your home.' He answered in English. 'My home is a vine-covered flat with people on the balcony and twelve children.'"

A smile grew on Hermione's face, "Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she reached over the desk and grabbed the exam.

"Wonderful?" said Vector, now looking more perplexed than ever.

Hermione was practically beaming, "Professor, do you know what this means?"

"I certainly do not," she replied firmly.

Hermione glanced over at the window, "It means he loves me."

"What?"

"He loves me," she repeated.

"What are you talking about?" a vexed Professor Vector asked.

"Oh, he knows his French," Hermione explained excitedly, "He could've passed, but he wanted to flunk, so he did it on purpose! Don't you see?"

"No, I don't see," Vector responded slowly.

Realizing the Hogwarts' faculty wouldn't exactly be up to par on current gossip of the student body, she elaborated further, "He didn't want to pass because he didn't want to play, because he didn't want to be engaged to Cho!"

"You mean, he loves you so much he'd even lose the Quidditch cup?" asked the Professor.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. Without thinking, she blurted out, "And I love him too."

"Just a minute, Ms. Granger," Vector rose from her desk and starting pacing about the room, "You tell me this boy really knows his French?"

"He knows it cold," she answered confidently.

The teacher appeared to be deep in thought, "I've got to admire him. It's a big sacrifice. Giving up something like that must mean a great deal to him, winning that match tomorrow. It means a great deal to the school too."

"Well, yes, I know—" Hermione began.

"As you are aware," Professor Vector interjected, "I'm not the school's greatest Quidditch enthusiast….but under the circumstances…I think I ought to pass him."

"Pass him?"

"Now, you'd feel guilty if he didn't play in the match, wouldn't you?" Vector posed.

"But if he wins, then Cho's got him!" she told her with a worried look on her face.

Professor Vector made her way back towards the desk, "Ms. Granger, you'll have to work out your personal problems without involving the whole school."

"But you---" Hermione started to protest.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find some other way," she replied definitively.

Hermione sighed, looking down at Harry's exam. "Well, I hate to say it, but I guess you're right."

Vector's expression softened as she took notice of the crestfallen Hermione. Nodding her head, she said, "Well, I'll leave it up to you. Shall I pass him?"

The room went quiet as Hermione contemplated in her head. Meanwhile, the students below were getting quite anxious. Their cries broke the silence in the room.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Did he pass?"

"Come on!"

"Let us know!"

"Come on, we have to practice the match!

"Let us know!"

After a few moments of trying to gather up her nerves, Hermione appeared by the window, ready to address the crowd.

As soon as she opened the window, the students promptly stopped their chattering and stood up, giving their fully undivided attention. Harry stood quietly amongst them.

Hermione raised her wand to her throat and cast the Sonorous Charm.

"After carefully considering Mr. Potter's _unusual_ examination paper," she announced to the crowd very slowly, as if she was stalling to buy some time to think, "…and being somewhat surprised at the…rather _remarkable_ answers to some of the questions…Professor Vector has decided that…Well, she's interested…and though…umm…she doesn't approve of some of the phrasing used…she feels that Mr. Potter has demonstrated…umm…a real feeling….for the language."

"Well what is it?" Oliver called out impatiently.

Hermione paused for a brief moment, looking off to the side. Her expression was quite neutral as she uttered, "He passed."

The crowd erupted into cheers at the sound of those two words. Ron and Oliver proudly patted Harry on the back. Everyone was too busy congratulating him to notice the flabbergasted look on Harry's face as he stared into the window where the announcement was just made. Before he could react, his teammates had hoisted him up on their shoulders, carrying him off like a conquering hero. Harry turned his head back around just in time to see Hermione close the window.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The match against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup was already in full swing by Sunday afternoon. Either the Slytherin team had considerably improved this time around or the Gryffindor team had considerably grown worse. The score is now tied again, 70-70. In order for the Gryffindor team to win the cup, Slytherin must not have the lead before the snitch is caught.

Harry just barely caught himself from a nose drive in pursuit of the snitch. He cursed to himself as he flew back up again. This was his third attempt to snatch the golden menace since the scores tied.

Ginny and Hermione watched nervously from the stands.

"What does Harry think he's doing?" Ginny cried after seeing the last attempt, "Playing exploding snap?"

"He sure isn't trying very hard to win," Hermione remarked sadly.

"Trying to win?" Ginny replied with a grimace, " Right now he's the best man Slytherin has!" She scanned the seats around her, "Isn't his little woman here to spur him on to glory?"

"No, Cho's at the house fixing her dress robe for the dance tonight," Hermione told her, "I suppose she figures the game is in the bag."

Suddenly, the whistle blew. Ginny, Hermione and everyone around them stood up, trying to get a better look at what just happened. A crowd of players were huddled around something lying on the floor. The crowd disbanded as Madame Hooch made her way in.

The audience managed to get a glimpse of Ronald Weasley, lying on the floor, clutching painfully on his side. A bludger had apparently knocked the keeper off of his broom.

"Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?" Madame Hooch asked.

Ron responded with cry of pain. Oliver quickly ran off to find Madame Pomfrey while the referee reached for her wand and levitated Ron's body into the locker room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take a deep breath," Madame Pomfrey instructed as she examined the patient. The whole Gryffindor team gathered inside the locker room. A bare-chested Ron was sitting uncomfortably on one of the benches. She gently applied pressure on his injured side. "Does this hurt?"

"A little," Ron replied.

"How bad is it Poppy?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure," the school nurse said, "I'll need to run more tests. When you finish dressing, come over to the infirmary."

"But I need to----" Ron started to say.

"Take it easy," Oliver interjected, looking annoyed. "Save your strength. We may need you for the Maypole dance next spring." He turned to the rest of his team, "You're all invited," he gestured his hand in a sarcastic manner.

The players snickered at the remark. But this just made Oliver even more annoyed.

"That's right, laugh. Enjoy yourselves. Butterbeer for everyone! Alright!" yelled the coach. He crossed his arms and scowled, "You thought I'd come in here and bawl the living daylights out of you! Shriek. Rant! Lose my mind!" Oliver practically screamed the last part. He took a deep breath, "But…nothing like that is going to happen. I'm perfectly calm," He said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself, "I'm not going to let a little Quidditch match upset me!"

He examined each of the players, "I could tell you what you've done wrong, but you know what you did! Robin, what kind of a shot was that? Kirke! Where were you when the Slytherin team was lined up to score the last goal? And Johnson! You know, there isn't a speed limit for flying in Quidditch right?"

Wood sighed again, "Okay, what's the use?" He flew up his hands, "Of course, I know the one thing that's really wrong!" He turned his attention to his star player, who had been leaning against his locker, staring off with a solemn look on his face. "Potter! You're not playing at all! If you'd get in there and play, they'd all play with you! What's eating you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head unconvincingly, "Nothing, I'm all right."

"All right?" Oliver repeated, livid, "You're so all right, you'll spend the rest of the match on the bench!"

"But----" Harry protested.

"That's final!" Oliver told him, "All right! If you're all right, then I'm crazy. I'll prove it to you." He scanned around the room, "McClaggen, you go in for Potter! And Thomas! Where are you?"

"Here I am!" Dean called out and made his way over from the other side of the room.

"Our two best players are out of the match," Oliver explained in an almost nonchalant way, "So I thought it'd be an interesting form of suicide to put you in!"

"That's great Oliver! Thank you!" Dean exclaimed, his chance finally coming through, "I'll kill them! I'll kill them! For Gryffindor! I'll do or die!" With that, he marched to his locker and prepared for battle.

"What spirit!" Oliver declared, "Look at that! There's inspiration for you! New blood in the game! That good old school spirit! And no one can beat it! You're not going to let your fellow housemates down! I mean---"

The whistle blew again.

"That's it!" Oliver yelled out, "Everyone! Get up off your benches and get in there and fight!" One by one, the players marched back to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Ron and Harry behind.

"I wish I had a broken rib," Harry muttered as he helped Ron with his jacket.

"You shouldn't say that," Ron replied, "You still have a chance to win."

Harry said in an indifferent tone, "Win what? The match?"

"And Cho too," Ron added, "Don't you want to announce your engagement to her?"

Harry lowered his eyes, "Not when I'm in love with Hermione." He didn't even realise what he said until after he said it. It just came so naturally to him. With that, he turned and left, leaving Ron alone to process what he had said.

A/N: I'll try and crank out the next chapter sooner! Please review!


	8. Notes and One Acts

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming and Enjoy!

Notes and One-Acts

A confused Ron took a few minutes to react before scratching his head, "Hermione?" he repeated. Briskly, he jammed his uniform into his locker and raced out the room.

Instead of heading towards the castle to see Madame Pomfrey, Ron quickly made his way up the Gryffindor stand where his fellow classmates were still cheering on the match.

"Hermione!" he called out, scanning the rows of faces for the Head Girl, "Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted back as she and Ginny stood up, waving to him, "Here we are." Ron climbed up over to them. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Ron assured them with a smile, "I just have to go over to the infirmary for some tests."

"Down in front!" someone yelled out from the back. The three of them quickly sat down.

"Listen Hermione," Ron pleaded, "You have to do something! You can't just sit here! Harry's losing the match!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "But what can I do about it?"

Ron stood up again excitedly, followed by Hermione and Ginny, "He just told me that if he wins, he gets the wrong girl because he loves you!"

"Sit down!" the same disgruntled fan shouted.

The three of them crouched down again.

"You mean that Harry really loves Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," replied Ron, "and she has to give a pep talk!"

Hermione looked at both of them with deep frustration, "But if I do, then I lose him forever!"

"Merlin!" Ginny cried, now coming to grip's with Hermione's true feelings, "You mean it's true?"

Hermione nodded quietly.

"Then we must do something!" Ginny exclaimed definitively, "You love him. He loves you. We have to get rid of Cho!" She sighed in regret, "Oh why did I ever tell her Harry was the Pumpkin King?"

Hermione glanced at her and rolled her eyes, "Pumpkin king?"

The three of them sat together in silence, deep in thought, and oblivious to the match down below. Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers and stood up. The Weasleys followed suit.

"Ron, do you still have the twins' car?" she asked, "the Aston Martin?"

"Sure. It's parked right outside the Quidditch pitch. George and Fred just had the muggle car serviced for flying capabilities down at Hogsmeade. They'll be back from London to pick it up next week." Ron told her, "Why, have you seen it?"

"Oh no, but I love to!" Hermione announced animatedly, gently shoving Ron to the exit.

"Hey!" the person whose view they were obstructing yelled again.

"We're going!" Hermione snapped back.

"Are you going to talk to Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm going to the house," she turned to her roommate, "I'll see you later Ginny."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few moments later, Ron and Hermione are driving towards the Gryffindor house in the Aston Martin, with Ron behind the wheel. Hermione had been busy scribbling non-stop in her notebook ever since she got in the car. The only sound to be heard was the wind gushing pass the convertible.

"Faster," Hermione told her driver without looking up from her task.

Ron shook his head as he drove on, "I don't understand."

"Oh please, Ron," hushed Hermione, "I've got to concentrate."

Ron decided it was best not to press on any further. He pushed harder on the accelerator and within a few minutes, the car pulled up along side the steps of the Gryffindor house.

"There!" said Hermione as she finished with whatever she was writing. She quickly stepped out of the car. "You wait here, Ron," she instructed, as she raced up the steps, "and if someone comes out before I do, give her a lift, will you?"

"All right Hermione," Ron replied, "But I don't understand—"

"You will," she called back before slamming the front door behind her.

Due to the Quidditch match that's taking place as we speak, the house seemed to be devoid of anyone. Hermione roamed the first floor; worried she wouldn't find any signs of human activity. Finally, a wave of relief swept over her as she spotted Lavender in the kitchen.

"Lavender!" she greeted happily as she ran up to her friend.

"Oh Hermione," Lavender said, "I'm so glad you're back. The sink—"

"Never mind that now," Hermione interrupted, "You've got to help me. Have you ever acted in a play?"

"What?"

"I mean," Hermione clarified, "have you ever recited lines like...umm…Sarah Bernhardt or Ethel Barrymore?"

Lavender shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh never mind," said Hermione, knowing there isn't enough time to explain muggle play-acting to her. "Just come on," she grabbed Lavender's hand, and dragged her to the bottom of the staircase.

"Wait a minute. I've written it all down," Hermione held up the notebook she had been writing on in the car, "And don't talk until you get there," she told Lavender, pointing to the page.

Lavender nodded her head and the two of them crept silently up the stairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Cho had been busy up in her room going through her wardrobe, trying to pick out her dress for the evening. After all, it isn't everyday a girl gets to announce her engagement to the world. She held her white satin dress up against her body and carefully examined her image in the mirror. She was interrupted by sounds of weeping coming from the hall.

"Oh, Lavender! I'm so unhappy!" She heard Hermione cry.

Peaked with interest, Cho threw her dress on the bed and crossed over to the door, opening it slightly ajar so she could listen.

"Oh, Lavender," Hermione continued between sobs, "I had to come back from the match! I couldn't stand it anymore! It's so awful! We're winning!" Lavender and Hermione made their way down the hall, "It won't be long now before Harry catches the snitch," Hermione exclaimed towards the direction of Cho's door, "And by tonight, he'll be engaged to that awful Cho Chang!" The two girls entered Hermione's room, "I hate her!" she added before slamming her door shut. Hermione hastily shoved the notebook in front of Lavender's face and pointed to her line on the page.

"Now, now, Hermione," Lavender read, her voice slightly monotone. Clearly, she has never acted before, "You better forget all about it. He loves her and that's all there is to it."

Cho, still standing by the door, smirked happily at the sound of those words.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" Hermione bawled, "She's got him for life!"

"Does she love him?" Lavender read on.

"Oh, I suppose she does," Hermione replied with dramatic flourish, "After all, she stuck by him," yelling a little louder, "Even through what just happened!"

"Through what just happened?" asked Lavender.

"Harry's father, the Pumpkin King," Hermione answered, "He's gone bankrupt!"

Cho dropped her jaw.

"Really?" said Lavender.

"Yes," Hermione explained, "A terrible pumpkin blight on the west end! He's a ruined man. Harry is penniless!"

"No!" Lavender pretended to gasp.

"Well, I guess Cho won't mind," Hermione replied, "She'll be glad to scrip and scrub and save and clean, because she'll have him. After all, when you have love" she shouted the last part even louder, "money doesn't really matter! Does it?"

"Does it?" Lavender repeated. She paused, now realizing she read the wrong line, "I mean, I mean uh...umm…" Hermione quickly turned the page, and Lavender read on, "She could even get a job of her own!"

"But she's so delicate!" Hermione blubbered, causing Cho to glance over at her reflection in the mirror, "Well, it's her problem now. Oh Lavender!"

"Poor girl," said Lavender, "Why don't you go back to the match?"

"No, I can't watch anymore," Hermione cried, "Ron drove me over. He's outside now. He's been paying a lot of attention to me. But I guess I love Harry too much."

"Ron is a very fine fellow, no?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, a girl could do worse," she pointed out, "Just think, he's one of the richest boys at Hogwarts! Cauldron makers, you know. Worth millions!"

Cho perked up.

"Have you seen that new car of his?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, my, it is a wow. Yes," Lavender remarked.

Hermione was trying very hard not to burst into laughter, "Just think. Such a catch and completely unattached!"

Cho ran over to her window and peeked out. Sure enough, she spotted the redhead sitting behind the wheel of a shiny Aston Martin.

"Maybe I'd better hold on to him before someone else gets there," Hermione added. The girls waited quietly by the door. It didn't take long before they heard a door slam, followed by rapid footsteps running down the staircase.

Hermione grinned victoriously.

"Was it all right?" Lavender asked.

"Marvelous!" Hermione replied, as the two of them rushed over to her own window. Down below, they observed Cho eagerly climbing into the Aston Martin and driving off with the Gryffindor Keeper.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With a strange sense of déjà vu, Ron found himself driving back to the Quidditch pitch with a different girl now again scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Merlin," he remarked, shaking his head, "why must everyone get literary in my car?"

"Oh please forgive me, Ron," Cho said sweetly, "This is very important." She looked at him adoringly, batting her eyelashes, "You will forgive me, won't you?

Ron blushed, "I forgive you anything."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Quidditch Pitch

In a surprising turn of events, Dean has yet to let one goal pass by him. The students, with Ginny being the loudest of them all cheered as Gryffindor managed to pull ahead by 20 points. Oliver was elated by Dean's efforts, but unfortunately the snitch remained elusive and it looks as though it was about to rain. Meanwhile, Harry had been anxiously on the bench, his mind preoccupied with numerous thoughts running through his head.

"Hey Harry!" Ron ran over to his friend, "I've got something for you," he said, handing him an envelope.

Harry hastily opened the envelope. A shiny object fell to the ground. He picked it up and recognized it immediately. It was the enchanted ring that Cho had forced him to buy at Hogsmeade. Also inside the envelope was a note. Harry pulled it out and read its contents.

"Can't stand in the way of true love. Make big sacrifice. Give you up. Cho," Harry read aloud. Looking up at his friend, he burst into cheer, "Hey, Ron! This is it! Thanks!" Tossing the note aside, he quickly grabbed his Firebolt and ran over to Oliver.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Harry tugged his arm to get his attention, "I'm all right now. Let me go in!"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "I can't figure it," he waved his hand over at McClaggen, giving him the signal to leave the game. He turned back to Harry, "It looks like we have a few minutes before it rains. Go ahead."

Harry mounted his broom and rose into the air. An invigorating feeling of invincibility swept over him as he zoomed above and around the pitch, searching for the snitch. Suddenly he noticed the Slytherin seeker making a quick dash, and in a flash, Harry flew over to his side. Now he too sees the snitch. The two seekers flew side by side in hot pursuit. The snitch unexpectedly dove down towards the ground, followed swiftly by the players. Harry had a hunch and pulled up well before he reached the ground. The Slytherin seeker unfortunately lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. As Harry had anticipated, the snitch suddenly turned upwards. He reached his hand out and grabbed the snitch. Game over. The audience roared as Harry flew by the stands triumphantly, holding out the trophy prize for everyone to see.

Will update soon. Please Review! One more chapter to go!


	9. The End and A New Beginning

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad somebody out there is reading. I know you've been waiting, so here it is, the final chapter of GOOD NEWS AT HOGWARTS. I will be starting a new story very soon, so keep a look out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End and A New Beginning

The Great Hall was lavishly decorated for the dance that night. All the tables had been removed to make room for the dance floor. The chairs were placed against the wall while the head table was transformed into a rather long buffet table. Ribbons and balloons were seen from every corner of the room. No doubt, the theme was red and gold tonight, a proper show of Gryffindor victory. Students from all the houses (even the Slytherins), were enjoying themselves immensely, eating, dancing and socializing the night away.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, donned in a sharp dark green formal, a group of chattering girls swarm around him with congratulatory praise. He politely thanked them before slipping away to look for a certain brown-haired librarian.

Meanwhile, Dean was also being swarmed by a group of girls. Enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame, he enthusiastically recalled the highlights of today's match.

"So, after just narrowing escaping that bludger aimed directly at my head, I turned around just in time to see Flint glaring—"

"HEY! HEY!" Ginny yelled at the girls as she made her way through them, "I got squatter's rights!"

"All right, break it up, girls." Dean grinned at her, "Come here woman," he commanded with a playful tone, "and kiss me."

Ginny threw her arms around him and leaned in. He snaked his hands around her waist and the two shared a passionate kiss. Dean looked up confidently, "Where's Ron?" he asked, still grinning, "I'm going to show him I'm not afraid of him." He called out, "Hey Ron! Are you looking!"

Ron however, was too busy to look. He was on the dance floor, lip locking with our favorite dark-haired vixen.

"Wow," he said, looking deep into Cho's eyes. I used to think I have a mother fixation," Ron confessed, "You're not a bit like her," he beamed, "I like you better."

"Oh Ron," Cho smiled back as they swayed along the dance floor, "You're so sweet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think he's here?" Hermione asked as she and Professor Vector entered the castle. She was wearing the same breathtaking periwinkle dress that never made it to the last dance.

"Of course he is," Professor Vector replied.

"I can't understand why he didn't at least send me an owl," said Hermione remorsefully.

"Don't forget, he's still under the impression that you don't like him," Vector reminded her, "But after you are in there for five minutes, you'll be in each other's arms."

A smile formed across Hermione's face, "Do you really think so?"

Vector nodded with assurance. As they reached the doors that led into the Great Hall, the Professor stopped suddenly.

"Oh, Malfoy!" she called to the blonde figure who was also making a late appearance to the dance.

Malfoy, dressed with the best money can buy, tracked over to them.

"Would you mind taking Ms. Granger into the dance?" she asked nonchalantly, "I'll be right back. I have to get something from my room."

"I'd be delighted," Malfoy replied, offering his arm to Hermione.

"Thank you, Draco," said Vector.

The two students entered the Great Hall and onto the dance floor. Hermione, feeling slightly awkward in Malfoy's arms, scanned around the room looking for a certain raven-haired Gryffindor.

"You just look adorable tonight," Draco told her as they danced.

Hermione chuckled awkwardly, "Why Draco," she said, her eyes still roaming about the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sulking in one of the chairs against the wall when he suddenly spotted Hermione on the dance floor.

"Malfoy!" he scowled.

Seated beside him was Seamus. "Who'd you expect her to come with," he said, slightly amused, "Dumbledore?"

"Oh, I don't know what to expect," Harry muttered dejectedly as he rose from his chair, "I'm going home."

Out on the dance floor, Hermione finally noticed Harry. Her heart leaped as she saw him walk across the Great Hall. She was about to let go of Draco until she realized that he was not heading towards them. She frowned as her eyes watched him leave the room.

Harry marched angrily out of the castle. But before he could take another step, Professor Vector appeared out of nowhere.

"Potter," she said, blocking his path. She looked as though she had been expecting him.

"Yes, Professor."

"Where are you rushing off to?" Vector asked casually.

"I'm going home," he answered, his face devoid of emotion.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry responded.

"Well, I don't think you should leave so soon," she told him, "I think there's someone inside looking for you."

He glanced over at the door, "Who?"

"Hermione Granger to be exact," she replied.

"I think you might be mistaken Professor," Harry forced out a weak chuckle, "She can't stand the sight of me." He tried stepping around her, but the teacher moved too, prohibiting him to pass.

"So you're going home?" Vector repeated, "You're just leaving?" She shook her head disappointedly, "Sinking away like Napoleon from Waterloo."

Harry lowered his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you speak to her?" she asked. Harry remained quiet. "You didn't even speak to her?" she asked again, her tone slightly higher. "For Merlin's sake Potter, what's the matter with you? You don't do this in Quidditch. When you think it's a losing battle, you try harder!" Vector reprimanded, "You don't give up. How do you know she doesn't love you?" she added, "You've got to…you've got to...what is it your coach always say?" she snapped her fingers, "You've got to…?"

"Get in there— " Harry began to say.

"Yes!" Vector cried, "Get in there and fight!"

He looked at the door again before smiling gratefully at his French teacher.

"Good luck," she said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you Professor," With that, Harry Potter made his way back into the Great Hall. However, this time, he was unable to find Hermione anywhere. Malfoy was still on the dance floor, but this time with another girl in his arms. He grinned as he saw Ginny and Dean, also out on the dance floor with their arms around each other and completely oblivious to anything else.

Harry walked over to them and tapped on Ginny's shoulder. "Hey, Ginny, have you seen Hermione?"

"Hmmmm..?" she replied with her eyes closed.

"Hermione," Harry repeated, "Do you know where she is?"

Ginny finally took notice and snapped out of her trance. "She was here a moment ago," she answered, now looking around the room.

"Maybe she went home," Dean suggested.

"Well, she didn't leave the castle," he said, "I would've seen her. Any idea where she would go?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny tried to think, "I would say the library, but it's closed."

"Thanks anyway," Harry replied, putting on a smirk, "I'll leave the two of you alone."

He dashed out of the Great Hall before the girls tried to encircle him again. "Where could she be?" he muttered to himself as he paced about. His mind drifted to Hermione and the first night at the library. He found these thoughts comforting. It made him calm and happy. Then, suddenly, it hits him, and instantly he knew where she could be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

From the Astronomy tower, Hermione gazed up towards the stars, preoccupied with only one thing on her mind. The sound of the door creaking interrupted her thoughts. Startled, she turned around and saw him.

"Hermione," Harry managed to say.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione responded in an almost offhand way, "I thought you went home," She turned her gaze back to the sky.

He tilted his head curiously, "How did you know?"

"Somebody told me," she answered simply.

"I almost did," Harry added. He walked over and stood besides her, pretending to observe the sky himself.

"What stopped you?" she inquired.

"Nothing stopped me," Harry crossed his arms, a little put off because she refused to give him any eye contact, "I'm leaving now."

"This was a pretty round about way of getting there," she remarked, "Where are you going now?"

"Where am I going?" He barked in frustration, "I'm going home! Where do people generally go?"

"Home." she sighed.

Harry turned his head, his voice softened, "Are you staying?"

Hermione flashed a smile on her face, "Oh yes. I'm having a lovely time," she told him merrily.

But her cheerfulness only fuelled his aggravation, "So WHY don't you go back to the dance?" He demanded.

"I like it up here. It's utterly delightful up here," she snapped back angrily, "And besides, no one's going to tell me where to go! Why don't YOU go back to the dance?" She glared at him.

"I'm leaving," Harry reminded her, staring back with the same determination, "I don't HAVE to go back!"

"Well then," she shouted right into his face, "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled back, fixing his eyes on her with great intensity.

Hermione was definitely caught off guard for that one. She hid her reaction well. Her expression was unreadable. Of all the times Harry has disappointed her, she had grown wearily of believing he was sincere. She turned away from him and uttered, "That's a ridiculous thing to say."

"Well, I said it," he mumbled, examining his shoes.

"I'm glad," Hermione said in a soft whisper. Harry couldn't see, but she has a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Harry looked up. He wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

Hermione removed her grin and faced him, "I said I'm glad!"

Now it's Harry's turn to be surprised, "Oh you are?"

She gave him an assuring smile, "Yes."

Harry beamed happily, his manner no longer rough, "Well, in that case, I've got a lot of things to say."

"For instance?" she asked.

"Remember the day in the library when you gave me the French lesson?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry reached for her hands and held them close to him, "Well, there are loads of things you could teach me," Now penetrating deep into her eyes, "And that's the way I want it to be." He took out the enchanted ring from his pocket. "I love you, Hermione," he slipped the ring onto her finger, "I can't imagine living my life without you."

Tears of joy were streaming down Hermione's face, "I love you too Harry," she sniffed, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry held onto her tightly. Tilting her chin up with one hand, he leaned in and gently kissed her. The kiss grew more and more passionate as their tongues danced in their mouths. Finally, they broke off for air.

Hermione snuggled into his chest, enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat, "By the way, how did you know where I was?"

"It was a hunch," he replied, chuckling, "I recalled first day in the library when we talked about Huck Finn and the canoe, you mentioned how you used to love looking up at the stars and thinking about all the people thinking about them in different languages. So, I thought, what better place at Hogwarts than this?"

She looked up into the eyes of the man she loves, "You remembered that?" she whispered in astonishment.

"Hermione," Harry caressed her cheek, "It's always been you."

The End

A/N: Well, that's it then. I'll leave it to your own imagination of what happens next. I know there isn't development in regards to Ron or Cho, but seriously, who cares? Hope you guys liked the story. Please drop a review. Like I said, I will be starting a new fic shortly.


End file.
